claymorenewfandomcom-20200215-history
Scene 28
*Slashers arc: ** 25: Part 1 ** 26: Part 2 ** 27: Part 3 ** 28: Part 4 ** 29: Part 5 ** 030: Part 6 Cold open With Deneve, Helen and Clare lying wounded on the canyon terrace, Miria alone faces the Paburo awakened. He asks in mockery how does the situation "taste."Claymore 6, Scene 28, pp. 7–9 Paburo awakened 'Too intelligent' Paburo says that if a warrior is not intelligent enough, she will not survive. But he unsettles Miria by adding if a warrior is too intelligent, that also will doom her, the implication being that Miria is deemed too intelligent to be allowed to live by certain people. When Miria asks what he is, he replies that he is an old male Claymore warrior, who deposes of warriors sent to kill him. This further confirms her suspicion that the Organization sent the four warriors here to be killed. Miria makes it her first business to recover her comrades. During this rescue, Paburo strikes with extensible claws but keeps hitting the ground. Miria stop-and-go motion leaves mirages, the real Miria one step ahead of the attacks.Claymore 6, Scene 28, pp. 11–15 'Phantom' The awakened realizes that she must be the warrior called Phantom Miria—though as before, how he came by this knowledge is unexplained.Claymore 6, Scene 28, pp. 17–18 Miria finally attacks him. Paburo finds himself surrounded with mirages as he tries to defend himself.Claymore 6, Scene 28, pp. 20–23 When Helen asks why Miria waited till now to use her special technique, Clare suspect that Miria's technique has its limits and wished to use it only as a last resort.Claymore 6, Scene 28, pp. 24–25 After 30 times, Miria's Yoma energy fatigues. Eventually Miria tires and he finally catches her. His tongue penetrates her abdomen and she screams in agony.Claymore 6, Scene 28, pp. 25–26 Defeat 'True despair' Helen tries to rescue Miria, but can only crawl. In tears, Helen now realizes that Paburo has delivered on his promise of "true despair."Claymore 6, Scene 28, pp. 30–31 'A greater opponent' But despite the awakened's words, Clare gets up to rescue Miria. Clare alludes, unknown to the others, to her experience with a greater opponent—Priscilla.Claymore 6, Scene 28, pp. 31–33 Confronting a lesser opponent Paburo strikes with his claws. But he keeps missing as Clare approaches.Claymore 6, Scene 28, pp. 35–37 Additional details 'Notes' *After the rescue of Anastasia's hunt in Scene 112, Deneve says that Miria's "big mistake" during the Paburo hunt was that she assumed that the Organization stopped making male awakened beings''Claymore 20'', Scene 112, pp. 149–150 *In this same 112 scene, a major hole in the Claymore storyline is created when Helen states she never saw a male warrior awakened,Claymore 20, Scene 112, p. 150 a retcon that implies Paburo, Isley, Rigaldo and the Northern Army were never male Claymore warriors References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump SQ (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:Scenes Category:Manga Category:US